


world of blue

by bugmadoo



Series: Robron Week 2017 [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Roblivion, Smut, paint fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmadoo/pseuds/bugmadoo
Summary: Aaron and Robert finally paint the spare room and it ... escalates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Robron Week Day 6: Let's Get Sexy
> 
> Again thanks to Ellie for being the best writing cheerleader ever!

“You’re finally painting the spare room today, aren’t you?” Liv asks, reaching over the whole table for the butter, glancing at Aaron.

“No,” Aaron says, raising one eyebrow, “ _we_ are finally painting spare room today.”

He refills his cup of coffee and then checks how full Robert’s is. When he sees that it’s half empty he silently asks Robert if he wants a refill with a nod towards the coffee can. Robert nods and a fresh wave of coffee scent wafts up from Robert’s mug.

“You sayin’ this includes me?” Liv asks, sounding much too surprised.

Aaron can’t help but glance at Robert and receives a knowing look in return.

“I thought you were gonna help us with painting,” Aaron says, scratching his eyebrow with his thumb.

“Yeah, I was but,” Liv scrunches her face together, “then I remembered I had this school thing to do so…”

She leaves the sentence hanging as if the ending’s obvious. Aaron almost laughs at the absurdity of Liv using her doing homework on a Saturday afternoon as an excuse to get out of doing a chore.  

“Are you serious?” Robert asks after a moment of silence. Liv shrugs, munching on her toast.

Robert is already opening his mouth to reply so Aaron places his hand on Robert’s arm to stop him. It’s not like they really need Liv’s help, it was more something that he thought they could do all three of them, and if she doesn’t want to, Aaron is not going to force her. Robert looks at him, his face softening, and Aaron knows that Robert knows. Sometimes, Aaron hates that Robert can read him so well, but now is not one of those times.

They both turn back to Liv. “So what’s this school work that needs doing then?”

“It’s uhm,” Liv says and lifts her glass of orange juice to her lips. It’s a very obvious attempt at buying herself time and Aaron has to refrain himself from laughing. “It’s a group project. For, uhm, biology. Yeah, I’ll have to go to Gabby’s since she’s my partner and has all the books and such.”

Liv only looks up at them once she finishes speaking and she almost pulls off the innocent look. Aaron asks himself if he was just as transparent as her back when he was her age and trying to get away with all kinds of things.

“Well, then you best get doing,” Robert says, sipping on his coffee, “we wouldn’t want to keep you from doing important work.”

“Thanks, I’ll text you when we’re finished.” Liv stands up and at least this time she remembers to push the chair back against the table.

“It’s fine, just be back home for tea,” Aaron says. He can feel Robert’s eyes on him in response but Aaron decides not to acknowledge it. Not now at least.

They watch Liv grab a bag and leave, hair whipping around the corner, and a handful of seconds later he hears the door open and close.

“At least now we have the house to ourselves,” Robert says, looking at Aaron over the rim of his coffee mug.

Aaron side-eyes him which only makes Robert smirk. Idiot, Aaron thinks in the fondest way possible.

He stands up, grabs his plate and mug, and maneuvers them into the sink. Aaron is about to walk back to the table and start clearing the rest of it as well but Robert stands up and stops him.

“Go get started already, I’ll finish up here,” Robert says. When Aaron tries to protest Robert silences him with a kiss and runs his thumb over Aaron’s cheek.

“Get a head start on the painting so we can take advantage of the empty house, what do you say?”

“I say you have an amazing one-track mind.”

“That’s entirely your fault,” Robert says. He runs one hand down Aaron’s side and stops his hand on Aaron’s ass and squeezes it.

Aaron tries to jump away, laughing at Robert’s rather blunt attempt at flirting, but Robert grabs his arm and pulls him back, going for Aaron’s stomach. Aaron wiggles out of Robert’s grip, trying to avoid being tickled at all costs and thankfully Robert’s hold on his arm isn’t too strong so Aaron escapes and walks to the other side of the kitchen.

They’re both laughing and Aaron feels absolutely ridiculous, standing in their kitchen on a Saturday morning and laughing at nothing, but he can’t really bring himself to care when he sees how much Robert’s face lights up.

With one final kiss Robert says _alright, go_ and Aaron does, looking back over his shoulder before he walks through the kitchen door to see Robert looking after him.

Aaron is still smiling when he grabs the can of sky blue paint and a couple of brushes from under the stairs and makes his way upstairs. The spare room is at the end of the hall opposite of their room and right next to Liv’s room. They left it for last since they still don’t really know what to do with it and cleaning up the rest of the house had already taken enough of their time. Now that they’re all moved in and there barely are any unpacked boxes left, Robert insisted on at least painting the walls.

Aaron stands in the open door for a moment and just looks at the room. It’s white and completely bare, save a spare mattress. None of them actually know where exactly it came from, but nobody had complained about missing one either, so with a shrug Robert and Aaron had accepted it and it’s now lying in one corner of the room. They’re going to have to either cover it or keep moving it around the room as they paint wall after wall but they’ve made do with worse, Aaron thinks.

He closes the door behind him and places the can strategically in the middle of the room so both Robert and him would have the shortest possible distance to the can while painting different walls. It’s almost routine at this point they’ve done it so often and Aaron smirks at the thought. Who would have known that he and Robert would ever develop routines that have to do with painting rooms?

Deciding on the far wall, Aaron drops the brushes on the floor, save one, and uses it to open the can. He mixes the colour, dips his brush in it and gets to work.

The only sound in the room is the strokes of the brush against the wall. For a second Aaron thinks about how maybe he should get a radio or something, but quickly dismisses the idea. They’re both not really radio people. Instead his eyes follow the blue that spreads and spread, making sure the coat is even and covers every inch of the wall. It’s a hypnotizing kind of movement and Aaron jumps when Robert opens the door and walks in.

“Are you trying to get high on paint fumes?” Robert says and throws the windows open at the other side of the room. Aaron can feel the wind against his back three seconds later, warm and strong.

Sometimes it's easy to forget the way the world should smell until you're in fresh air. It suddenly becomes so much easier to breathe.

Aaron smiles at him but shakes his head. Robert walks over and kisses his temple, smiling while he bends down and grabs can of paint, walking over to the wall on Aaron’s right and dropping the can in the middle of the room. Then they both get to work.

Robert and him paint in silence. It's almost therapeutic, the swishes of their paintbrushes and the repetitive sweeping motion. Aaron is still very much aware of Robert, though, like he always is when he's near him. Aaron peeks at him, but it's just the back of him, and his fingers wrapped around the brush. He tracks the length of Robert’s shoulders, the fabric of the white t-shirt that moves and sometimes clings, the movements of his wrist. Robert takes longer than he should whenever he dips the brush into the can and Aaron thinks that he might be watching him too.

“You know,” Robert says when Aaron is halfway done with his wall, “I don’t think Liv is even taking Biology.”

“She’s not,” Aaron replies, but he almost groans instead because he _knew_ Robert would say something about it at some point.

Aaron can hear the movement of Robert’s paint brush stopping and out of the corner of his eye he can see Robert turning towards him.

“Then why’d you let her skive off? Yesterday she said she’d help and she should commit to stuff like that.”

“Come on, Robert, it’s not like we need her here. And she obviously didn’t want to help anymore so I’m not gonna force her to do something we can do better by ourselves anyway.”

Robert is silent for a moment and just looks at Aaron. He crosses the room towards Aaron and Aaron thinks there’s a hint of a smile on Robert’s lips.

“You have such a weak spot for her,” Robert says, “if she wasn’t your sister, I’d be jealous.”

“You’re already jealous even though she’s my sister.”

“No, I’m not!”

“Oh, please.” Aaron flicks his paintbrush at Robert. “You’re both as bad as each other.”

Robert blinks at him as Aaron smirks, reaching up a slow hand to brush his fingers over his cheek. He pulls them back, looking down at the blue on his fingertips from the paint Aaron splattered there. All he can see is the twitch at the back of Robert’s shoulder and then his paintbrush is there, sliding down the front of Aaron’s face. It’s too late for a reaction but Aaron jerks back anyway and he almost trips over a spare brush roll lying on the floor.

He sputters, sticking his tongue out at the taste of paint in his mouth, and Robert breaks into laughter in front of him.

“Stop it,” Aaron protests, but because his tongue is sticking out it comes out sounding like a garbled mess. It only makes Robert laugh even more.

Aaron glares at him. It’s time for revenge, he decides.

The handle of Aaron’s brush smacks off Robert’s as he blocks his attack, and paint flicks out at both of them. Attack, block, attack, block, attack, block. Little specks of blue decorate Robert’s face and shirt, though it doesn't stop him from smirking at Aaron. Aaron tries to glare even harder in retaliation even though he’s really not that angry. He inches his foot forward, stepping on Robert’s toes when he blocks his attack. Robert grunts, Aaron grins, and his brush colors Robert’s nose blue.

Robert’s face is completely perplexed and Aaron can’t stop the cackle that wells up inside of him. It throws him off enough for Robert to grab his wrist. Aaron tries to tug it back but his hand slips up on the brush and Robert manages to yank it from his grasp. He has just a second to be surprised before he realizes that Robert now has two brushes in his hands and there’s a triumphant grin on his face. Aaron mutters a _shit_ under his breath and spins, starting to bolt forward.

Unfortunately, before Aaron can reach the paint can, Robert grabs him by the back of his shirt, yanking him back with the help of Aaron’s socks on traitorously slick hardwood floor.

Robert lets go of Aaron’s shirt, his arm snapping around Aaron a second later, and again Aaron tries to lunge himself towards the can. His feet slip back and both of them lurch forward. Aaron’s reflexes are already in action, his arms darting out to do damage control, but his journey to the ground is cut off by Robert’s arm around his middle, one of the paintbrushes poking Aaron in the ribs. Aaron releases a breath and Robert’s laugh sounds almost evil as Aaron’s face hovers over the paint can.

“Admit your defeat,” Robert orders. Aaron tries his hardest not to laugh because Robert forgot that Aaron still has full control of his arms and he won’t be defeated this quickly.

“Never,” Aaron breathes, dipping his hand into the can of sky blue and flinging it back toward Robert’s voice, grinning when he smacks against the top of Robert’s bent head.

To make a point, Aaron rubs his wet hand into Robert’s hair, bracing his hand on the floor in preparation of Robert dropping him, but he yanks them upright instead. Aaron faintly hears the sound of Robert’s paintbrushes falling to the floor but he’s barely aware of it, as Robert’s arm leaves him and he moves around Aaron, his palm on Aaron’s chest, shoving him against the wall.

His breath rushes out and Aaron thinks that his eyes must cross for a second before being able to focus on Robert’s face which is right in front of his. Robert is scowling at him but Aaron can still see the amusement in the corners of his mouth. Robert’s face is freckled in paint, his nose covered in a thick stripe, and half his hair is blue and sticking in every direction. Aaron presses his lips together in an effort to stifle his laughter, but his shoulders are still shaking with it.

Finally, Robert gives up his pretense and the scowl disappears from his face, replaced by the silky smugness he gets when he feels playful. His body is still pressing Aaron against the wall but he can feel Robert’s body relax against him. Aaron knows that means he needs to watch out because whatever Robert is planning is positively evil.

Sure enough, Robert reaches up to the wall next to them and the very same hand wipes over Aaron’s face. He can feel the wetness on the fingers against his cheek. Robert is grinning.

“You’re such a cheat.” The wall is still wet, which means his entire back pressed against it, was just covered in a layer of paint. Aaron can practically _feel_ it now, sticking to everything, from his hair, his neck to his arms.

“Aaron, calling me a cheater just makes you a sore loser,” Robert says, one eyebrow raised and his grin even brighter than before.

“Unless you really did _cheat_ ,” Aaron protests and when he tries to move Robert just presses his body tighter against his, trapping him.

“It’s impossible to cheat in a game when there are no rules, though,” Robert says and Aaron doesn’t have to see Robert’s face to know that he’s grinning. Robert grabs Aaron’s hands and entwines their fingers.

Aaron wants to hold on to his residual anger but there’s barely any left and with Robert right there in front of him and pressing into him, Aaron thinks he can be forgiven if he stops being mad at Robert almost immediately.

“Still a cheat,” Aaron whispers, flexing his hands in Robert’s when he presses the back of them against the wall over Aaron’s head.

Robert leans forward and Aaron closes his eyes, anticipating a kiss against his lips but instead, Robert’s nose slides along the line of Aaron’s jaw, no doubt painting his beard with it, and then the rim of his ear.

“Is that so?” Robert says, placing a kiss on Aaron’s neck.

“It’s been decided that,” Aaron starts but he pauses when Robert’s lip track up his throat, “everything you do is automatically against the rules because you’re not allowed to win.”

Robert laughs against Aaron’s neck and Aaron grins stupidly at the shaking of Robert’s shoulder against his.

“I suppose I’m rubbing off on you.” Robert kisses along the other side of Aaron’s jaw. “You didn’t use to be so competitive.”

“I suppose,” Aaron says. Robert settles his hips more firmly against his and Aaron exhales shakily.

Aaron nudges his chin into Robert’s temple and Robert lifts his head, his face more smeared than before. Aaron can only imagine what he himself looks like. Getting the blue out of his beard is going to be more than tedious.

Used to the taste of paint in his mouth by now, Aaron kisses the side of Robert’s mouth and ducks his head when Robert moves to kiss him, bringing his lips to Robert’s neck instead. Aaron feels Robert’s breath against his temple and Aaron’s mouth forms a path along Robert’s throat and neck. Robert rocks his hips into Aaron’s and drops his hands when Aaron sucks on the spot between his earlobe and jaw. Robert exhales in an impatient rush from his nose when Aaron bunches his shirt up around his arms and shoulders.

Robert makes another impatient noise and Aaron’s stomach clenches like it always does when Robert gets like this. Impatient to touch him, kiss him. It makes him feel lightheaded that even still Aaron can have this kind of effect on Robert. Sometimes the prospect alone seems impossibly unlikely, but here they are all the same.

Robert’s shirt doesn’t even hit the floor before his hands are back on Aaron, bringing Aaron’s mouth to his.

His mouth is warm and tastes like coffee and breakfast, and it breaks open an urgency inside of Aaron with a press of his lips and tongue. Caresses turn into strokes, become squeezes and pulls, their mouths and bodies demanding more and everything and all at once. Aaron feels like Robert catches him up in a whirlwind until he can’t breathe. Until both their pants are around their ankles, their kiss fire that’s burning them, Robert’s hand about both their cocks, and Aaron is too lost to being consumed by Robert to notice the world of blue on their skin.

“Turn around, Aaron,” Robert urges, his voice raspy and deep, and Aaron feels it all over his skin.

Aaron takes a breath to steady himself before doing what Robert said and turns around. He hears Robert chuckling behind him and Aaron stiffens until Robert runs a hand down Aaron’s sides. His palms are too slick against Aaron’s back and his ass and he catches on when Robert’s hand travels up his stomach wetly. Aaron thinks he probably looks like an alien from the back, covered in paint like he is. The thought makes him huff a laugh.

“Put your hands on the wall.”

Aaron braces himself as Robert grabs his hips, his fingers slick and sliding as he tries to squeeze, spreading Aaron’s legs more.

Turning his head back Aaron sees Robert taking off his formerly white t-shirt and uses it to wipe his hand clean. Aaron turns his head back forward, the angle too sharp to be comfortable for his neck, and he almost leans his forehead against the wall before the sensation under his hands reminds him that it’s still wet.

He huffs a laugh that quickly turns into a moan when slick fingers enter him.

Aaron briefly wonders where Robert found any lube all of a sudden, but if moving into a house where they have a lot more privacy than before has taught Aaron anything, it’s that Robert has a knack of somehow always having some lube nearby. Now, Aaron’s grateful for that hidden talent of Robert’s because he doesn’t think he could have waited much longer. Robert is quick but careful as he lets Aaron adjust, scissors his fingers and rotating his digits. Aaron’s fingers want to curl into the wall with the feeling of it.

Robert playfully bites into Aaron’s shoulder at the same moment he pushes into Aaron, and he bites his lip to hide the loud guttural moan that wants to escape him. He sets a steady and fervent pace, Aaron’s feet sliding against the floor, his breath shuttering out as they both try to keep as quiet as possible, all too aware of the open window that’s just too far away for either of them to close.

Sucking and kissing, Robert makes his way across Aaron’s shoulder blades, his neck and then just breathes hot and wet against Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron reaches behind, wrapping his hand around the nape of Robert’s neck. With every one of Robert’s thrusts, Aaron’s palm slides up and down and up on the wet wall. It leaves a mark on the wall that’s bigger than Aaron’s hand and makes it look more like Robert’s bigger one.

Sweat builds up along their skin until everything feels so slick, Aaron’s afraid they’ll fall away from one another with nothing steady to hold onto. Robert seems to have the same idea, or maybe he simply cramped from the position, and he pulls out of Aaron again. With a hand on Aaron’s hip, Robert turns him around and kisses him, leading them across the room towards the mattress, their hands frantic and desperate.

Robert’s tongue is demanding for the three seconds they can spare without any breathing until they both give into panting and Robert rests his forehead against Aaron’s as he walks them backwards. His eyes are a different kind of green than Aaron remembers them being and Aaron is not sure if he just never noticed the shade before or if it’s the blue around them that makes Robert’s eyes look like that. Aaron decides that Robert looks good in the room.

Shock overcomes Aaron for a split second between when Robert pushes him backwards and Aaron’s back hits the mattress. He huffs a laugh and Robert crawls up his body as Aaron crawls back.

“I think this might be a win-win situation,” Robert says before leaning down, his lips hovering a hairbreadth away from Aaron’s

Aaron pauses at that statement, mostly because computing whole sentences in the middle of sex isn’t his strong suit. Robert grins wickedly then, his hand burning up Aaron’s thigh before he pulls his legs over his hips and buries himself inside of Aaron again.

Arching under him, Aaron wraps his legs around Robert’s hips, and with one hand he fists the cover of the mattress and with the other he pulls Robert closer and closer. Robert resumes his pace from earlier, a thrust thrust _grind_ thrust grind _thrust_ and Aaron’s gasping for oxygen in the heat of them.

“ _Fuck_ , I could shag you for hours,” Robert pants out against Aaron’s ear, “but you already know that, don’t you?”

The words are like a shower of stars running down Aaron’s back that go straight to his groin and Aaron moans. Robert says more, but Aaron only catches muttered words as Robert bends his head towards his neck. He grabs the back of Robert’s head and pushes his mouth against his, shutting Robert up.

Robert laughs against his lips but obliges, and Aaron drags his fingertips over the contracted muscles in Robert’s back and shoulders. They kiss and kiss and Aaron’s lips are getting sore and they still keep kissing. Robert manages to keep the pace of his hips steady while their tongues dance around each other and at the edge of his awareness, Aaron can admit that it’s almost impressive.

Without any warning, Robert rolls them over so Aaron knees are digging into the mattress instead of Robert’s hips and Aaron slowly blinks his eyes open to see Robert grinning up at him. Apparently, Robert feels playful and Aaron finds that it’s contagious, the smile on his own lips bright as Robert’s.

Aaron braces himself on Robert’s chest and he meets the bounce of his hips, Robert’s hands everywhere as if they aren’t satisfied with being with being too small to reach every inch of him at the same time. Robert meets his eyes and Aaron finds himself unable to look away. It’s intimate on an entire different level and Aaron is almost mesmerized by watching Robert’s eyes become darker as he gets closer and closer, and Aaron’s breath becomes gasps and grunts.

When Robert thrusts up into him and hits Aaron’s prostate in a delicious angle, Aaron comes and it reminds him of drowning. He’s in an ocean, waves crushing over him and he’s unable to do anything about it except letting it happen and wash over him. It’s like he discovers being able to breathe underwater while the currents want to tear him apart, the world around him and he’s floating in the middle of it all.

Aaron gasps in surprise as Robert rolls them over again and his eyes open to Robert staring at him. He kisses him hard and quick before he pulls back, leaning their foreheads together and breathing harshly. Aaron wraps his legs around him again, raising trembling fingers to sink through Robert’s hair. The force of Robert’s hips is strong, so strong that he moves them up the mattress a little and Aaron would try to stop it but he knows the signs and knows that Robert is close too. After another handful of thrusts, Robert tightens up above him, groaning, and Aaron knows the wave of pleasure takes him too.

Running a hand down Robert’s back, Aaron releases a shuddering breath and Robert kisses Aaron again, sweet and softly this time. With a tremble, Robert pulls out and melts against Aaron, hand on his hip and face hidden in the crook of Aaron’s neck. They lie motionlessly for a moment, spent and relaxed.

“I like the blue,” Aaron says with a rasp to his voice and a nod of his head. Robert pants out a laugh and squeezes his arm tighter around Aaron.

Later, when they continue painting, Aaron looks at the silhouettes of them in the paint – the print of both their hands and the big spot where Aaron’s back had been pressed against.

He decides not to cover them. When Robert sees where Aaron resumes his work, he smiles at him but doesn’t say anything. Aaron takes it as approval.

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr](http://softrobertsugden.tumblr.com)


End file.
